Ichaburgertopia/Transcript
This is a transcript for Ichaburgertopia. Transcript (The episode begins at Ichabeezer's Mansion.) (Bob): You wanted to see me, sir? (Ichabeezer): Bob, I hear you have in background in architecture. (Bob): Yes, I've been known to architect a thing or two. (Ichabeezer): Well, Ichaburger is on the rise and ready to expand. So I want to hire you to build this. (Bob): gasps (Ichabeezer): Ichaburgertopia! The world's largest and greatest burger joint. (Bob): Wow! Well, the first thing to consider would be a solid foundation. There's a great spot by Pa Grape's that could handle it. (Ichabeezer): Already looked into it. Too expensive. (Bob): So, where were you going to build? (Ichabeezer): Here, right on the water. I've already broken ground... sand. (Bob): I'm not so sure sand is the best place to build. (Ichabeezer): Well, figure it out. You're the architect. (Bob): Okay. Well, I guess if I could-- (Ichabeezer): Great! Here's your construction crew. (Larry): Hi, Bob. (Bacon Bill): Let's build some stuff! (Bob): gasps (Ichabeezer): Everybody do as Bob says. We need this finished by National burger day. You got it? Good luck! (Bob): Okay, I guess we better get to digging. (Larry): We have something better. barking (Bob): Dogs? How will you get 'em to dig in the right spot? (Jimmy): By burying bones where we want them to dig. (Bacon Bill): Yeah, we were here all night burying bones. (Bob): Wait, so you dug holes, then filled them back in, so the dogs would dig where you already dug? (Larry): Hey, it's working, isn't it? (Ichabeezer): While Bob is building, I need you to review my slogans. (Petunia): What have you got so far? (Ichabeezer): How about this? Ichaburgertopia, it's big. (Petunia): Oh, what else you got? (Ichabeezer): That's it. I thought it was a slam dunk. ringing (Ichabeezer): Yello? (Bob): Ichabeezer, we finished digging and started construction. (Ichabeezer): Great! (Bob): I really wish you'd consider building elsewhere. (Ichabeezer): Thanks, Bob, Keep up the good work. (Bob): Ichabeezer? Hello? Are you there? (Larry): Mm-mm. Can I get you a burger. Bob-O? (Bob): A burger? The kitchen hasn't even been built yet. chomps on a burger. (Jimmy): Get your burgers, nice and hot. (Bob): You guys already put in the grill? (Larry): We were hungry. (Bob): We still need to finish the electrical, the plumbing, the insulation-- (Larry): And the sign. We still need to put up the sign. (Bob): The sign would be the last thing to put up. (Larry): Oh. Or maybe the next thing. crane lifted the sign on the site, the others gasp when it teetered and fell to the ground. (Jimmy): Oh man. I still had burgers cooking. (Bob): Oh. (Ichabeezer): Buy one get one free at the brand new Ichaburgertopia, the world's largest burger joint. (Corn Woman): Wow! One hundred and twenty-two floors of fast food. When does it open? (Petunia): It opens on National Burger Day, Which is-- (Corn Woman): This Saturday. It says right here. (Ichabeezer and Petunia): This Saturday? (Ichabeezer): That can't be right. Oh, that is right. (Petunia): Can they have it done by this Saturday? (Ichabeezer): Of course. My construction crew can do anything. (Bob): This Saturday? Okay, update. We have to finish by this Saturday. But that doesn't mean we rush. (The others have started to rush. Jimmy sawed himself off the edge, landing on Bob, Bill hit Larry and Jerry with a wood stick, Tina hammering the nails in the wood, sealing herself inside, Jimmy putting in concrete into the mixer then it shook) (Jimmy): Hey! (grunting) (Jimmy landed in the mixer and shot out into the sky. Bob was guiding Larry on the bulldozer. But it hits the beams causing it to fall. Bob drops the green flag, and Jimmy fell on him again picking up the flag. Bob comes out of the hole of the building site to look at it with the others. The site was being Leaning off.) gasps (Ichabeezer): Resign? You can't resign. What was it? The bad construction crew? (All): Hey! (Bob): Well, no. (Ichabeezer): Was it the lack of any real construction equipment? (Bob): That didn't help either, but no. (Ichabeezer): Then Why? Why are you leaving when Ichaburgertopia should be finished in days? (Bob): Because we're still building on a bad foundation. (Ichabeezer): Oh, you're back on that again. And you're all leaving with him? (Larry): I've learned that Bob is usually right about most things. (Ichabeezer): Can it really be that bad? (Bob): Yes, a bad foundation is everything. I'm sorry, Ichabeezer. (Bob and the others left.) (Ichabeezer): Hello? I need the world's fastest construction team. Yeah, I'll pay any price. Yes, even a bazillion dollars. (The scene goes to Bob and Larry's house.) (Bob): I know it was a hard choice, but I'm glad we resigned. I just couldn't let that building go up in good conscience. (Larry): It's okay. I kept getting saw dust up my nose anyway sneezed (Bob): Lucky, That restaurant will never get finished, since we're not working on it. (Larry): It won't? Then what's that on TV? (Newsman): Here we are at the grand opening of Ichaburgertopia, the greatest burger joint in the world. (Larry): Wow, it really is huge. (Bob): How did he... Is today Saturday? (Newsman): It's Saturday, and the crowds are lined up, ready to take one of the thirteen elevators to the one hundred twenty-second floor where they may place their order. (Larry): I wonder who built it. (Bob): It's doesn't matter. It's on bad land. If a storm hits... (Newsman): And now today's weather. (Weatherman): Thanks Chuck. Looks like blue skies, sunshine, birds chirping, daffodils... (Larry): Phew. (Weatherman): Hold the phone. Scratch that. Storm's a'comin'. Rains fallin'. Winds blowin'. Hopefully nobody built anything on a bad foundation out there because... (Bob): Everyone is at the new Ichaburger and a storm is headed their way. We have to tell Ichabeezer. (Bob and Larry headed for the Ichaburgertopia restaurant all the way to the top. Bob was panting when he took the stairs, then Larry came from the elevator, which surprised Bob.) (Ichabeezer): Here's your Ichaburgertopia order. Enjoy. (Bob): Ichabeezer, did you hear the news? A big storm is headed our way. (Ichabeezer): Rumors. Conspiracies. (Bob): Then what do you call that? rumbling (Ichabeezer): That'll burn off. (Bob): It's headed this way. And when it hits, this building will not stand. (Ichabeezer): Scram. I've got burgers to sell. (Larry): Well, that went as expected. (Bob): Everybody, quick! Get out of the building! chomps crowd stared at Bob, confused. Bob: I mean, please gather your personal belongings, take small children by the hand, and proceed in an orderly fashion to the nearest exit. customers ran out of the restaurant. (Ichabeezer): What are you doing? (Bob): Sorry! crowd came out of the restaurant clamoring safely. (Ichabeezer): Come back. It's fine. I had this puppy built by Swedish corn carpenters. The best in the industry. (Bob): Ichabeezer, the storm is here. (Ichabeezer): Oh, this is all your fault. You're just mad I fired you. (Bob): You didn't fire me. I resigned. (Ichabeezer): Tomato, Tomahto. (Bob): It's tomato. Here it comes. (Ichabeezer): [gasps building starts to sink. (Bob): Come down before it falls. (Ichabeezer): Leave me alone. sign falls of the building, the wind blew strongly towards Bob and Larry, and the building started to teeter. (Bob): It's teetering. (Ichabeezer): [Screaming But still standing. (Larry): Just when you think he can't get any more stubborn. restaurant falls down. (Ichabeezer): Hey! screams with splash, into the koi pond. (Bob): Anybody got a boat? Come on, We gotta save Ichabeezer. (Ichabeezer): Why didn't this thing come with floaties? Bob: Grab on! Ichabeezer: No way. Bob: It's too late. It's sunk. Just climb aboard and let's get out of here. climbs on the sign anyway. Bob and Larry rowed back to safety while Ichabeezer watch his restaurant sunk into the lake. Ichabeezer: My beautiful restaurant. All those burgers, leather stools, premium ketchup, double ply napkins, laminated place mats. Oh! It's gone! the mansion, Ichabeezer laid down on his couch sadly. (Bob): Here's some hot cocoa to warm you up. (Ichabeezer): slurps Well, you were right. Suppose you want to rub it in. (Bob): I'm just glad you're okay. (Ichabeezer): I had the biggest, the fanciest, strongest burger restaurant on Earth, and it all sank, thanks to a bad foundation. (Bob): You know in the Bible, Jesus said, "Everyone who hears these words of mine and puts them into practice is like a wise man who built his house on the rock". (Ichabeezer): We should live our lives like we should build our burger joints, on something solid? (Bob): Exactly. There's still solid land next to Pa Grape's if you wanna build again. (Ichabeezer): Only if I can get my old architect back. (Bob): You got it. Ichabeezer, Bob and the rest of the construction got back to work on rebuilding Ichaburgertopia on solid ground next to Pa Grape's Store. You don't build your house on sand It's best to come up with a better plan If the house you're making's '' ''On a solid foundation When the rain comes down Your house will stand Build it on a Rock Build it on a Rock Build it on a Rock Build it on a Rock The solid rock of God Build your life on solid ground Feel confident When you're walkin' around And life is better '' ''If in stormy weather '' ''It's on a rock When the rain comes down Build it on a Rock Not the sand now Build it on a Rock It will stand now Build it on a Rock Build it on a Rock The solid rock of God The solid rock of God (Ichabeezer): Now then, for helping me build, you guys all get free burgers. One each. (Veggies cheering) (Ichabeezer): Bob, I have you to thank for all of this. You helped me learn a valuable lesson. (Bob): Really? (Ichabeezer): Build your restaurant on solid ground. Just like you build your life on God's teachings. veggies enjoyed the burgers, the scene pulled back to the restaurant, ending the episode. Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the City transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts